<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosty Boy by smallgaything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208622">Ghosty Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallgaything/pseuds/smallgaything'>smallgaything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ghosts, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, Poor Danny, Secret Identity, Superheroes, have fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallgaything/pseuds/smallgaything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just danny phantom stuff. Will update spasmodically. Stories have no relation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Danny is tired and fuck gravity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Danny starts absentmindedly floating in class. Chaos ensues.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny was tired. He had been up late last night finishing homework and fighting the box ghost. 7 times. But that's not the point. The point is he was tired Which honestly, really wasn't that unusual. The problem was he had been tired yesterday. and the day before that. and the day before that. So he needed sleep. And it was a Thursday. And Thursdays suck. so danny walked into class, and immediately slumped down into his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Lancer walked in as the bell rang. Danny was not feeling very good.</p><p> </p><p>"You ok danny" tucker whispered to him from the seat next to his as Lancer started droning on about something boring. Danny was too tired to pay attention.</p><p> </p><p>Danny grumbled a bit in response. </p><p> </p><p>"You should sleep more" Sam added in from his other side</p><p> </p><p>"No really" Danny said mockingly, turning his head towards sam. "I never would have guessed that that could be the solution to my problem. Sleeping! Genius!" His head flopped back down into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>10 minutes later he was out cold.</p><p> </p><p>"Sam!" she could hear tucker urgently whisper to her. "sam!"</p><p> </p><p>Sam turns to look at Tucker "wha-" shes cut off by the sight of danny weightlessly floating in the air, still sleeping. "shit"</p><p> </p><p>Her and tucker both reach for danny while trying not to make it too obvious that he was not only sleeping in class but also floating. Which would be very awkward too explain. </p><p> </p><p>"A DOG'S PURPOSE WHY IN THE WORLD IS DANIEL FLOATING!" Mr. lancer yelled. This startled danny awake. </p><p> </p><p>Danny looked around at the rest of the students in the class all staring at his weightless body in the air.</p><p> </p><p> "Um" danny paused for a moment" Because fuck gravity."</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maddie fenton walks downstairs to find danny stealing their new invention</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This turned out a lot more serious then I had planned. Sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Danny!" Maddie exclaimed "What are you doing?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh!" Danny turned to his mom, fear and surprise on his face "hey mom. How interesting seeing you down here." It was midnight and danny should be asleep. Not in the basement holdin the fenton-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Danny! Put that down right now" danny looked down, seeming to have forgotten he was holding a dangerous weapon. It fell to the floor and shattered against the ground. Maddie fenton rushed up to her youngest child And held him tight. "Oh my danny are you ok. That is dangerous. why would you-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then why did you build it" Danny mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" Maddie asked. Looking down at her son in her arms he seemed so fragile. So small. She needed to protect him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If it was so dangerous" danny said his voice becoming more clear as he pushed away from his mother's embrace "Then why did you build it!" Maddie looked at her son, realizing his eyes were gleaming with a sort of bioluminescent light inside them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Danny?" Maddie asked, reaching her arm out towards her son. He flinched away from her touch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't. Why did you make a machine that can hurt people!" Danny said, voice rising.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was made for ghosts not people" Maddie said, trying to reassure her son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why are ghosts separate from people!" Danny shot back. He was practically spitting venom at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ghost are evil beings who don't have feelings and-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bullshit" Danny interrupted "You just never bothered to try to communicate with one." His eyes were fully green now, glowing like lanterns, casting the whole room in a strange light. But Maddie was to scared to notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ghosts are manipulative danny, You could be being tricked" Maddie pleaded with her son, desperation creeping into her voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny laughed a bit. A low chuckle. Then two bright rings of light surrounded his body, transforming him into the all to familiar ghost boy . "It would be pretty fucking hard for me trick myself" venom in his voice, tears freely falling out of his eyes. "Right Mom?" </p>
<p>And with that he flew through the ceiling and into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Danny's week of invention murder.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Monday-</p>
<p>On monday it was the fenton ghost dart. Apparently it would fly to the nearest ghost and paralyze them. That morning danny had already been tired, so he hadn't been fully paying attention as his parents showed it off to him and jazz. Danny had not been paying attention either when jack fenton dropped it and the dart came flying out. So danny was very confused as to WHY HE COULDN'T FUCKING MOVE HIS HAND. Danny had been late to school that day, and the fenton ghost dart was scrapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Tuesday-</p>
<p>The next morning danny was paying a bit more attention, as he did not want a repeat of yesterday</p>
<p>"The fenton buzzer son" Jack fenton explained "When a ghost is near it will buzz, the higher the frequency the stronger the ghost."</p>
<p>When Jack turned it on and it broke everyone's eardrums, Maddie had to throw it out a window. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Wednesday- </p>
<p>Wednesday it was the fenton entrapter. When it recognizes a ghost it expands into a full size cage and traps the ghost inside.</p>
<p>Long story short, Danny was late for school on wednesday too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Thursday- </p>
<p>Thursday was the Fenton Humidifier. Maddie and Jack were really excited on this one's chances.  </p>
<p>They were less excited to see their son in a puddle on the floor.</p>
<p>Danny was also late on thursday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Friday-</p>
<p>On friday Danny didn't even want to try. </p>
<p>He took one look at the small metal contraption in his father's hands and immediately grabbed it and threw it into the floor.</p>
<p>Danny was not late for school on friday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. singing ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Follow up to chapter 2 because I can</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It was" danny's voice stretches over the moonlight skyline of amity, his voice strangely haunting and full and beautiful. "It was september."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He should be at home. It was 1 am. He had been trying to destroy some of his parents weapons when his mom had walked in on him. It had not turned out well. he should probably go home and try to explain. But he was sitting on a roof of some tall building in amity, singing that stupid song from ember. The way he sang it was different though. softer. And more real. "Winds blow, The dead leaves fall."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"To you, I did surrender" His mom probably had questions for him. He wondered if she had woken his dad up yet. "Two weeks, you didn't call"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your life goes on without me." Danny could feel himself getting angry. He thinks he read somewhere that singing relieves stress. It wasn't working very well. "My life, a losing game"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But you should, you should not doubt me" his parents knew nothing about ghosts. nothing! "You will remember my name" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"oh, ember" he knew it wasn't their fault. but it was so hard not to be angry. He wanted to explode. It was so... so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excuse me mr.?" A small voice said below him. He stopped singing abruptly. looking down. and seeing a small girl, he floated down. She looked like she had been crying</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's wrong kid?" He asked. she was wearing a baby blue dress and had a yellow rabbit. the primary color scheme was completed by her flaming red hair cascading down her back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't find my papa or my daddy." she said. "we were staying in a hotel and then I heard your pretty singing so I tried to find you but now I can't find papa or daddy." she had started crying again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey hey" danny said, pulling the girl into his arms. "We'll find them okay?" he looked at her, smiling. There were only a few hotels around. It should be easy to find her parents hotel"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"M'kay" She nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He found her parents in a nearby hotel. Seeing how much they loved her made him realize he needed to go home and face his own parents. Waving at them as he floated away he started home. He was going to tell his parents everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>6. Summoning the ghost king.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paulina and dash were trying to summon the ghost king. So why the fuck is danny fenton in the middle of their ghost summoning circle. And why does he have a crown.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me, seeing real human people enjoying my writing: what the fuck what tHE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ok" dash said, "I think we did it right this time." </p>
<p>They better have, Paulina thought to herself. This was their fourth time trying. It had worked before, But they kept on summoning the box ghost. Paulina was pretty sure the box ghost was not the ghost king. At least, she hoped not.</p>
<p>They held hands over the crudely painted sigil on the floor "vir tristis moeroribus absolvat, et tuae nobis veni nobiscum, ut beatus fiat" She wasn't quite sure what they words meant. just that it was latin and it sounded very echoey. She wondered if a door or window was open, she could definitely feel a chill. "Tu non opus ad abscondere ego verum tuae. Verum ne reveletur" She wondered if it was just a hallucination, or if the room was glowing greenish. Maybe we she stop, a voice in the back of her head said. No, We made it this far. Only one more line left. "Et regem nostrum non exhalasse Willcome illi mali faciemus" There was smoke curling around their feet, slowly rising. </p>
<p>BAM! An explosion threw them back, blasting ectoplasm everywhere. Paulina and Dash locked eyes.  Through the fog they saw a tall figure with glowing green eyes.</p><p>"Ghost king?" Dash squeaked into the void. 'He better be' paulina thought 'because if we get the box ghost I fuCKING SWEAR-'</p><p>"What the actual fuck." said a voice from inside the fog. Then without much celebration, The supposed ghost king stepped out of the fog revealing...</p><p>"Fen-turd?" Dash said, stunned.</p><p>DAMMIT"  Paulina shouted. She was sick and tired of this bullshit. But she needed the ghost king. "esto es una mierda" she muttered.</p><p>"Can I ask what you guys are doing?" Danny said, confused.</p><p>"no" paulina said at the same time flash said "Summoning the ghost king."</p><p>"Porque eres asi tonto" paulina said. </p><p> Danny looked confused. Then she saw realization. And then- Fear? "shit" he muttered to himself. then, something really weird happened. He breathed fog.  and he Fucking Panicked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I gift this fanfiction to duncan who works at price chopper, who wisely said “I am victoriously craving watermelons.” I don't even know your last name but i will remember you forever, you beautiful bastard you. (no hetero tho). I can't grammar</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im sorry. I don't know how to write</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>